PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? BEHAVIORAL PHENOTYPING CORE The Behavioral Phenotyping Core (BPC) supports development, implementation, and dissemination of a broad spectrum of scientific inquiries focused on understanding mechanisms affecting brain development, behavior, and cognition among individuals with intellectual and developmental disabilities (IDD). Unique Core attributes include: (1) access to data about a wide range of genetic and neurodevelopmental disorders, via a registry and research database of over 27,000 individuals with deep neurocognitive/behavioral phenotyping; (2) significant expertise in assessment and intervention with very low functioning individuals, including those with sensory, motor, and/or communication impairments, and individuals with the most severe and challenging behaviors; (3) ability to implement remote assessments through wearable and video-based assessment technology; (4) a catalog of over 500 validated quantitative neuropsychological and behavioral assessment instruments, ready to implement in clinical trials via highly- trained examiners; (5) a state-of-the-art motion analysis unit equipped with movement imaging, robotics, force analysis, sensation and proprioception measurement capabilities; and (6) clinical and research neurophysiology resources, including a full range measurements available through EEG and polysomnography. These unique Core features allow for researchers to investigate the full range of biomarkers (neuroimaging, physiologic, ?-omic?) in IDD, and to link these directly to deep behavioral phenotyping in humans. Specific aims are accomplished primarily through the integration of Core faculty expertise with resources, facilities, equipment, and direct services from four complementary units within the Core, including behavior analysis, motion analysis, developmental neuropsychology and clinical neurophysiology. With these rich and diverse resources, development and validation of a wide range of outcome measures for clinical trial readiness in IDD, is a fundamental component of the Core, along with dissemination or resources and scientific discoveries.